Favola
by Quenya
Summary: Romantica songfic dedicata alla coppia Zel/Amelia. La storia di un amore perso e ritrovato all'ombra di un albero...


_Zelgadiss Greywords è un personaggio che mi è sempre piaciuto, e la sua interazione con Amelia mi ha sempre lasciato supporre che ci fosse qualcosa di più tra loro...inoltre questa canzone mi ha sempre fatto venire in mente Zel e la sua perenne ricerca di una cura e trovo che gli si addica molto. Da qui è nata questa songfic, il il mio primo tentativo in questo genere...spero che il risultato vi piaccia, anche se devo avvisarvi che è talmente smielato da mettere in serio pericolo la vostra salute dentale _

_DISCLAIMER:_

_Tutti i personaggi di Slayers sono Copyright ©) 1989-2003 di Hajime Kanzaka / Rui Araizumi / Kadokawa Shoten / TV TOKYO / SOFTX / Marubeni ... e di un sacco di altre persone…_

_La canzone a cui è ispirata questa fic è la bellissima 'Favola' di Eros Ramazzotti ed è © del suddetto autore e della casa di produzione BMG Ricordi Spa._

**Favola **

_by Quaenya_

La foresta era ancora immersa nella densa penombra notturna quando una figura ammantata comparve, facendosi strada tra la vegetazione. Camminava lentamente, senza nessuna fretta, facendo sollevare in lente spire la nebbiolina che si stava formando, e poi all'improvviso si fermò, sollevando verso l'alto il volto coperto dal pesante cappuccio del mantello. Era chiaramente un uomo ed anche se restava immobile la sua figura alta e ben proporzionata dava un'impressione di potenza, aumentata dalla spada che portava al fianco. Poteva essere qualificato come un guerriero, tuttavia la strana aura che lo circondava faceva intuire subito che in lui c'era qualcosa di diverso.

Non sembrava tanto strano, dunque, che fosse così tranquillo viaggiando da solo nel cuore della notte in una terra solitaria come quella.

L'alba era vicina e sopra gli alberi il cielo terso e limpido d'un blu profondo si stava lentamente sfumando in un turchese sempre più chiaro, appena velato da sottili nuvole bianche che sembravano nastri di seta, orlati dall'oro dei primi raggi di sole. Seguendo la fonte di luce la figura riprese a camminare fino a che la vegetazione iniziò a diradarsi e il terreno cominciò a salire verso un piccolo promontorio ; dopo un attimo di pausa l'uomo si diresse decisamente verso quella direzione e aumentando il passo, arrivò sulla cima proprio quando i primi raggi del sole illuminarono le rocce ai suoi piedi.

Investito in pieno dalla luce, Zelgadiss Graywords socchiuse gli occhi mentre con una mano abbassava la maschera che gli copriva metà viso ; la sua pelle di pietra brillò per un momento, riflettendo i caldi raggi e lui osservò con un sospiro il meraviglioso paesaggio che si estendeva sotto di lui. Era arrivato in un punto da cui si poteva dominare l'intera valle di Dariel, la selvaggia regione dove, secondo alcuni antichi testi, un anziano e potente stregone aveva eretto la sua dimora secoli prima.

Zel aveva sperato di poter trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che lo avesse potuto aiutare a ritornare normale, ma nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, non aveva trovato niente. Nei pochi libri che aveva faticosamente estratto dai quei vecchi ruderi non c'era assolutamente niente che potesse restituirgli il bene più prezioso che Rezo, il Monaco Rosso, gli aveva portato via : la sua umanità.

Si lasciò cadere sul terreno. Quanto tempo? Quanto tempo e fatica gli erano costati quell'inutile ricerca? Sempre in giro per lande sconosciute, sempre chino su libri di magia in biblioteche male illuminate…perché non riusciva ancora a capire che quello che stava cercando era semplicemente impossibile? Ormai aveva imparato gli incantesimi più strani e rari e aveva letto trattati sull'uso della magia considerati perduti, accumulando un sapere tale da poter soddisfare anche il più esigente mago del mondo… perché continuare ancora? Forse perfino quella pazza di Lina Inverse a quel punto si sarebbe accontentata!

Sorrise lievemente al ricordo dei suoi compagni di avventure. Dopo la conclusione della vicenda della Dark Star, non li aveva più rivisti, preferendo concentrarsi nella ricerca della sua cura. Quanti anni erano passati? Ormai non se lo ricordava neanche più. Anni di solitudine, di disagi, di aspre delusioni e inutili scoperte.

E tutto per inseguire un'illusione.

Con un gesto di stizza Zel prese la borraccia vicino a lui e bevve un sorso d'acqua fresca, cercando di mandare giù il sapore amaro del fallimento che aveva in bocca. Quando la riposò a terra un lampo azzurrino attirò la sua attenzione : il globo turchese di un braccialetto rosa legato al collo della borraccia risplendeva nel sole.

Amelia.

Zel prese di nuovo in mano l'oggetto, guardandolo pensosamente. E piano piano a quella consunta immagine si sostituì il volto sorridente di una ragazza dalla pelle chiara, con i corti capelli neri che le danzavano intorno al viso e gli occhi blu che lo guardavano intensamente. Gli aveva dato uno dei suoi bracciali quando si erano salutati, in quella fredda mattina di tanto tempo prima, pregandolo di fargli avere sue notizie.

Ma lui non le aveva mai scritto.

Nonostante la loro amicizia fosse stata spesso sul limite di un sentimento ben più profondo, lui non era mai riuscito a vincere la propria diffidenza e ad aprirle il suo cuore. Dato che non poteva concedersi distrazioni nella sua ricerca aveva deciso che soltanto dopo aver trovato la cura avrebbe potuto pensare a cose frivole come il suo interesse verso di lei.

Perché, nonostante avesse cercato di dissimulare la cosa a se stesso in tutte le maniere, alla fine aveva dovuto ammettere che un interesse c'era. C'era eccome.

Questa volta il pensiero dell'inutilità dei suoi viaggi gli provocarono un forte dolore al posto della solita rabbia e frustrazione. Non potendo tornare umano non avrebbe potuto mai avere una vita normale…come poteva tornare da lei dopo tutto quel tempo? Come poteva pretendere di venire accolto da una società che per primo aveva rifiutato? Magari Amelia si era già sposata…che diritto aveva di tornare dal passato come un fantasma? No, la soluzione migliore era proprio quella : restare ai margini del mondo come aveva fatto per tutto quel tempo. Quello era l'unico posto dove un mostro come lui avrebbe potuto vivere.

Si lasciò cadere indietro, restando disteso a braccia aperte sul terreno. Come sarebbe stato bello rimanere così per sempre…

L'idea gli venne in mente così, all'improvviso. Aprendo gli occhi e osservando il lento scorrere delle nuvole nel cielo si chiese come sarebbe stato osservare quel paesaggio per tutta la sua vita. Aveva girato per così tante terre, senza sentirsi a casa sua da nessuna parte, quindi perché non prendere come casa il mondo che lo circondava?

Quasi evocato dalla sua stessa coscienza un incantesimo gli si affacciò alla memoria. L'aveva trovato in uno dei suoi tanti viaggi, in una delle tante biblioteche sepolte chissà dove : era un testo che parlava di trasformazioni di esseri umani in altri organismi viventi. Zel si era sentito sul punto di trovare quello che desiderava ma sfortunatamente il libro, dopo aver illustrato l'incantesimo per trasformare uomini in animali e piante, non riportava il procedimento inverso. Forse erano stati solo degli studi sperimentali o forse c'era un secondo volume, fatto sta che il paragrafo finiva solo con una frase sibillina riguardante la volontà o il desiderio o una cosa simile. Non ricordava bene la parola.

Qualsiasi fosse stata la ragione, in quel momento Zel trovò incredibilmente allettante il pensiero di trasformarsi in qualcos'altro. Era così stanco…così stufo di sentirsi estraneo in ogni posto, unico nella sua mostruosità…voleva essere uguale ad altri esseri viventi. E se non avrebbe potuto tornare umano allora sarebbe diventato un albero.

_E raccontano che lui si trasformò_

_in albero e che fu per scelta sua che si fermò_

_e stava lì a guardare la terra partorire fiori nuovi._

Non ricordava nemmeno come fosse successo. Era stato quasi naturale, quasi spontaneo pronunciare quell'antico incantesimo e quando una spessa corteccia aveva cominciato a circondare il suo corpo, non si era sentito prigioniero, non si era chiesto a cosa stava rinunciando…c'era solo l'immensa voglia di riposare, di lasciarsi alle spalle tutti i problemi, tutti i cattivi pensieri legati alla sua vita. E così si era ritrovato ad osservare il mondo nella sua nuova forma arborea.Stranamente non aveva perso la sua identità. Zel aveva pensato che magari si sarebbe addormentato e i suoi sensi si sarebbero assopiti, completamente soppiantati da quelli vegetali. Invece non era stato così: si erano modificati, questo era vero, ma lui rimaneva comunque consapevole di quanto gli accadeva intorno.

_Fu un nido per conigli e colibrì _

_il vento gli insegnò_

_i sapori di resina e miele selvatico_

_e pioggia lo bagnò._

Imparò a distinguere i profumi che gli portava il vento ed osservò il lento mutare delle stagioni, gioì delle belle giornate di sole ma capì anche la poesia della pioggia che batteva sulle sue foglie…era incredibile quanto fosse meraviglioso osservare la natura con occhi diversi : tutti quei fenomeni a cui prima non faceva caso o che addirittura lo infastidivano avevano preso un significato diverso e gli comunicavano una grande serenità. Il ritmo della vita che batteva dentro e intorno a lui gli fece dimenticare i suoi giorni di affannosa ricerca e Zelgadiss scoprì di non rimpiangere affatto la sua vecchia vita : finalmente aveva trovato quella pace con se stesso che aveva cercato inutilmente per tantissimo tempo e per la prima volta nella sua intera esistenza si sentiva veramente vivo.

Non era più il solitario spadaccino sempre rivolto alla sua egoistica ricerca, né il suo corpo era più composto di sterile roccia…ora sentiva davvero di fare parte degli esseri viventi, di tutta quella varietà di forme che popolavano il mondo. Era talmente felice che si stupiva ogni volta che sentiva la vita pulsare intorno a lui : gli uccellini che venivano a posarsi sui suoi rami, dove nidificavano e ingaggiavano furiose battaglie canore…i conigli e gli altri piccoli animali che scavavano tane tra le sue radici…osservare i primi esitanti passi delle nuove cucciolate nel sole del mattino...tutto questo lo faceva sentire veramente bene, come se nell'essenza della creazione avesse trovato il naturale bilanciamento alla sua natura di chimera, creatura nata dalla magia di un uomo folle e dall'ambizione di un ragazzo. Si era sempre sentito come una specie di mostro, un insulto alla vita creato dal miscuglio di un golem, di un demone e di un umano, ma adesso…adesso era tornato ad essere una semplice, normalissima forma di vita.

_La mia felicità - diceva dentro se stesso -_

_ecco l'ho trovata ora che sto bene_

_e che ho tutto il tempo per me_

_non ho più bisogno di nessuno._

_Ecco la bellezza della vita che cos'è_

Quando avrebbe potuto mai osservare ed apprezzare veramente tutte quelle cose nella sua vita passata? Troppo preso dai suoi problemi non aveva mai neanche cercato di guardare oltre i ristretti confini della propria misera esistenza. Ma ora aveva trovato la via giusta, che lo aveva portato ad una comunione con la natura tale da fargli comprendere la vera essenza della vita. Senza nessuna preoccupazione, senza nessuna fretta, avrebbe continuato a vivere in quel modo, offrendo riparo e rifugio agli animali, sicuro della propria importanza ed utilità per tutto l'ecosistema sopra di lui. Questo era un pensiero che gli piaceva molto: essere utili agli altri era una cosa che non lo aveva mai sfiorato, prima.

Era vero che aveva aiutato molte persone con la sua magia, difendendole e combattendo per loro però…sopra tutto c'era sempre la necessità di trovare al più presto una cura. Questa ansia gli aveva impedito di assaporare la vita e lo aveva spinto a non fermarsi mai a riflettere sul vero significato delle sue azioni. Quante volte aveva tagliato corto con i convenevoli delle persone accorse a ringraziarlo per poter guadagnare solo dei miseri minuti di viaggio in più? Adesso invece cominciava a capire il piacere di donare senza chiedere nulla in cambio, ed era allo stesso tempo indipendente ed autonomo come non lo era mai stato in vita sua.

Si, decisamente trasformarsi in albero era stata la cosa più giusta e sensata che avesse mai fatto.

_Ma un giorno passarono di lì due occhi di fanciulla,_

_due occhi che avevano rubato al cielo un po' della sua vernice_

_e sentì tremar la sua radice_

"Principessa, se permettete io direi che potremmo accamparci qui per stanotte"

Il suono di varie voci maschili e dei loro lenti passi interruppero la quiete della foresta, facendo sollevare stormi di uccelli spaventati dall'improvviso avvicinarsi del rumore. Dopo qualche attimo, infatti, un gruppo di uomini a cavallo entrarono in una radura e scesero dalle proprie cavalcature ; alcuni iniziarono ad esplorare la zona per accertarsi che non ci fosse pericolo, altri stiracchiandosi iniziarono a raccogliere legna per fare un fuoco di campo. Sembravano tutti stanchi e affaticati dal lungo viaggio, ma il loro viso si rasserenò subito quando una giovane donna, scortata da quattro guerrieri in armatura, raggiunse lo spiazzo.

"Si questo mi sembra proprio un ottimo posto" disse sorridendo agli uomini che attendevano il suo consenso. Poi, scesa da cavallo, Amelia Wil Tesla di Seilune osservò con un sospiro di beatitudine la natura intorno a lei.

"Finalmente siamo arrivati in cima al passo…credevo che quella foresta non finisse più!" rise Jacob ed Amelia si voltò verso il capitano delle Guardie Reali con un sorriso di scusa.

"Mi dispiace Jacob. Ogni volta che mi accompagnate in missione diplomatica vi faccio attraversare territori sempre più selvaggi…dovrei limitarmi ad usare i sentieri tracciati come fanno tutte le principesse degne di questo nome" disse con aria un po' triste.

"Ma che dite, Altezza! E' proprio grazie alle vostre scorciatoie che ci teniamo in esercizio! E poi sarebbe tremendamente noioso seguire le strade…il pericolo più grande che si potrebbe incontrare sarebbe un duello su chi ha diritto di passare prima su un ponte…bah…roba da rammolliti! Inoltre grazie a questo percorso guadagniamo molto tempo" le rispose il soldato con affetto. L'aveva vista crescere e diventare ogni giorno più bella. Anche se l'avesse portato nelle terre popolate dai draghi o dai demoni, lui l'avrebbe seguita fino in capo al mondo.

"Si, quando non ci perdiamo!" rispose lei, scoppiando a ridere. Poi salutò il soldato e iniziò a passeggiare per il campo chiedendo a tutti di permetterle di aiutarli in qualche modo. Gli occhi di Jacob la seguirono costantemente e poi il maturo capitano sospirò.

"E' meraviglioso vederla ridere di nuovo" borbottò, prima di dedicarsi alle sue faccende.

Più tardi Amelia si allontanò dal campo per fare due passi. Gli uomini chiaccheravano allegramente intorno al fuoco e alcuni stavano già riposando, in vista dei turni di guardia per la notte. Di solito rimaneva a parlare con loro, ma quella sera sentiva il bisogno di stare un po' da sola. Si diresse verso l'orlo del dirupo e quando vi arrivò si fermò a scostare una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Il vento in quel punto era abbastanza forte ma non era così fastidioso da costringerla a tornare indietro e in ogni caso ne sarebbe valsa la pena: da quel luogo si poteva vedere un paesaggio stupendo, immerso nella luce morbida del tramonto, con la foresta che si estendeva ai suoi piedi e le montagne intorno che sembravano proteggere quella valle come un piccolo angolo di paradiso.

Guardandosi intorno vide che sulla destra il terreno si alzava ancora e formava una specie di piccolo promontorio; desiderosa di avere una visuale migliore cominciò a farsi strada in quella direzione ma venne bloccata da un improvviso dolore alla base della testa e scoprì che una ciocca di capelli era rimasta impigliata ai rami di un grosso cespuglio. Con pazienza tornò indietro e iniziò a districarli.

Erano cresciuti tanto in quei tre anni e adesso le arrivavano oltre le spalle: a volte le creavano ancora qualche problema, ma lei aveva imparato ad accettare anche quel piccolo cambiamento, insieme a tutti gli altri che si erano verificati. Ormai era diventata una donna adulta e non solo aveva dovuto affrontare molte più responsabilità all'interno della complessa amministrazione del regno, ma ultimamente aveva anche dovuto subire vari incontri a scopo matrimoniale che suo padre le aveva organizzato. A sua insaputa, naturalmente.

Amelia sospirò, sedendosi ai piedi di un grosso albero che torreggiava sul promontorio. Sapeva di essere diventata un po' più bella rispetto a tempo prima - il suo fisico aveva perso quell'aria ancora un po' infantile e le sue forme si erano ammorbidite nei punti giusti, trovando quel perfetto equilibrio tipico della bellezza femminile - ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che quel fatto avrebbe spinto vari principi a chiedere la sua mano! Non avrebbe mai potuto sposare un uomo mai visto prima solo per ragioni di stato, neanche per far piacere a suo padre! Se un giorno si fosse sposata sarebbe stato per amore…e francamente dubitava di potersi innamorare di nuovo.

Quella magnifica vista e quel luogo solitario le fecero venire in mente Zelgadiss.

Non c'era stato un singolo giorno, da quel lontano addio di tre anni prima, in cui Amelia non avesse pensato a lui. Era sempre nei suoi pensieri e il suo ricordo la accompagnava come una specie di angelo custode in ogni tipo di situazione, dalle più difficili a quelle più noiose. Spesso, mentre si concedeva un attimo di riposo tra i numerosi impegni della giornata, lei alzava gli occhi al cielo e si chiedeva cosa stesse facendo e se stesse riposando abbastanza. Lo conosceva così bene da sapere perfettamente che quando Zel era impegnato in qualcosa che lo interessava, trascurava tutto il resto, compreso il dormire.

Con un altro sospiro Amelia chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò la testa all'albero. Purtroppo le probabilità che lui tornasse da lei una volta trovata la cura erano quasi inesistenti e le sue ostinate speranze si andavano assottigliando ogni giorno di più…

* * *

Zel non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo. Si era svolto tutto in pochissimo tempo, rapido come un battito d'ali o un soffio di vento per la sua concezione temporale ormai dilatata dai lunghi ritmi della natura. Aveva avvertito subito che qualcuno si stava avvicinando : i versi agitati degli uccelli…le vibrazioni del terreno…ed era stato così strano sentire nuovamente, attraverso l'aria tersa della sera, delle voci umane, anche perché in quel luogo solitario non era mai passato nessuno. Per un momento aveva provato un intenso desiderio di sapere chi fossero quelle persone e per quale motivo si erano spinte fino a quel luogo così impervio, ma poi quella curiosità era passata ed era tornato a sperare che la pace incontaminata a cui era abituato tornasse presto. Ma questa volta il suo desiderio sarebbe rimasto inesaudito e la motivazione era accoccolata proprio ai suoi piedi.

Amelia.

Era stato uno shock rivederla dopo così tanto tempo, un vero fulmine a ciel sereno, soprattutto perché era successo in un luogo dove non si sarebbe nemmeno aspettato di vedere anima viva. E proprio quando pensava di aver superato tutte quelle fastidiose emozioni umane che lo avevano torturato così tanto in passato…proprio quando gli sembrava di aver raggiunto quella pace agognata così a lungo… era apparsa lei.

Era sbucata da dietro alcuni cespugli all'improvviso, senza il minimo rumore, con gli occhi persi nella contemplazione di quello stesso paesaggio che, dal momento esatto della sua comparsa, per lui aveva perso ogni significato. Era diversa adesso, se n'era accorto subito, e sembrava molto più grande…più femminile forse, ma anche più matura. E non era solo per i capelli lunghi o per quei vestiti più sobri…c'era uno sguardo differente nei suoi occhi. Una malinconia che prima non c'era, ma che le dava un'aria assorta e tremendamente affascinante.

Si stupì di quel pensiero. Non credeva di essere ancora sensibile a quel tipo di sentimenti…anzi, in verità non lo era mai stato. Quando mai si era fermato a contemplare la bellezza della principessina che viaggiava insieme a lui? Era sempre stata una semplice compagna di viaggio…

Eppure…il colore dei suoi occhi nel sole del mattino…il suo allegro sorriso di buongiorno quando si incontravano a colazione…perfino l'arrossarsi della sua carnagione chiara quando la foga le colorava le guance in uno dei suoi soliti discorsi da paladina della giustizia…come avrebbe potuto ricordare tutti quei particolari se non si fosse mai fermato ad osservarla? E perché da quando l'aveva vista non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il pensiero che voleva nuovamente sentire quella pelle morbida e quei capelli sotto le sue dita?

A Zelgadiss girava la testa; cosa strana, considerando la sua natura arborea, ma assolutamente incontestabile e tremendamente spiazzante. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Che cos'era quell'improvvisa sensazione di impotenza? Fino a quel momento l'impossibilità di muoversi e di parlare non gli era mai pesata…perché ora si sentiva come chiuso in una gabbia? Per quale motivo la semplice presenza della ragazza stava mettendo così in crisi tutto il suo nuovo e razionale modo di vivere?

Cercò di calmarsi. Perdere la testa in un momento del genere sarebbe stato assurdo e incredibilmente stupido, considerato il suo carattere. Probabilmente si trattava di una reazione naturale…in fondo aveva parlato e camminato per tanto tempo prima di decidere di diventare un albero e l'improvvisa rinuncia ad ogni attività motoria presto o tardi si sarebbe comunque manifestata in una momentanea insofferenza. In fondo non era strano che fosse successo proprio ora, con la comparsa di esseri umani dopo un lungo periodo di assoluta solitudine. Il fatto che tra loro ci fosse anche Amelia non era altro che una coincidenza in più e non significava nulla.

Un movimento ai suoi piedi attirò la sua attenzione : Amelia aveva alzato il viso verso l'alto ed ora stava osservando le prime stelle che erano apparse nel limpido il cielo della sera. Considerato da quanto era ferma lì, seduta con la schiena appoggiata al suo tronco, Zel aveva immaginato che si fosse addormentata in quella strana posizione…ma a quanto pare lei era rimasta assorta in profondi pensieri.

Ancora una volta una tremenda voglia di parlarle e di chiederle cosa la impensieriva lo assalì, lasciandolo confuso. Non riusciva proprio a capire la ragione di quelle strane reazioni : nonostante avesse analizzato quei sentimenti da tutti i punti di vista, trovandogli una spiegazione perfettamente razionale, continuava a sentire che c'era qualcosa di incredibilmente potente che lo attirava verso di lei.

Un altro movimento interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri : la ragazza si era alzata di scatto, dandogli le spalle e si era portata velocemente una mano al viso come …come per asciugare delle lacrime, realizzò alla fine con stupore.

"Quanto sono stupida…" mormorò poi, in un tono di voce basso ma perfettamente udibile per i sensi rimasti acuti di Zel. Questo non fece che aumentare la sua preoccupazione : anche se, in tutto quel tempo passato senza contatti, non conosceva assolutamente nulla della sua nuova vita, Zelgadiss sapeva bene che la principessina non era il tipo da lasciarsi andare facilmente allo sconforto. Era sempre stata un tipo allegro e ottimista, anche nelle situazioni più nere, quando c'era ben poco da sperare. A volte questa sua positività eccessiva lo aveva irritato, ma in quel momento avrebbe dato tutto per veder tornare il sorriso su quelle labbra.

Amelia sollevò ancora il viso al cielo. Sembrava un pochino più calma ora, e fece un grosso sospiro.

"Spero che tu stia bene, Zel. In qualunque posto tu sia" disse alla fine.

Zelgadiss sentì qualcosa spezzarglisi dentro. Amelia…stava pensando a lui. Stava piangendo per lui. Quella che aveva considerato come una semplice infatuazione nei suoi confronti non aveva perso neanche un briciolo della sua forza. In tutti quegli anni…

_Quanto smarrimento d'improvviso dentro se_

_quello che solo un uomo senza donna sa che cos'è_

_e allungò i suoi rami per toccarla._

Come una corda tesa troppo a lungo il suo esasperato razionalismo si infranse, lasciando aperte le porte della sua più profonda coscienza. Desideri mai riconosciuti, che lottavano da anni in fondo al suo cuore, emersero con una forza impressionante, oscurandogli la mente.

Voleva stringerla, voleva toccarla, parlarle…sentirla ridere di nuovo. Niente in quel momento avrebbe potuto fermarlo, neanche quella prigione di legno di cui lui stesso si era circondato.

Cercò di muoversi, ma scoprì che il corpo non gli rispondeva. Provò a parlare ma, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, dalla sua gola non uscì un suono. Ma non si arrese. Concentrando tutta la sua forza di chimera e tutta la sua volontà cominciò a muovere i rami che erano diventati le sue braccia.

Il dolore lo investì in pieno, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Ad ogni più piccolo movimento delle sue mani sentiva il legno gemere e scricchiolare, spezzandosi nelle giunture : era come se gli stessero rompendo una per una tutte le ossa del corpo, ma strinse i denti e continuò. Lei era ancora lì, ferma in quel punto che sembrava così vicino e allo stesso tempo così irraggiungibile…cosa avrebbe fatto se per la paura o la sorpresa fosse corsa via, lontano da lui? Zel scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente e si concentrò ancora di più. Solo pochi passi e l'avrebbe toccata…

Naturalmente Amelia aveva avvertito la presenza dietro di sè…era sempre stata molto sensibile alle variazioni nelle emanazioni magiche, ed anni di combattimenti contro demoni di tutti tipi insieme a Lina e agli altri avevano affinato il suo sesto senso così bene da permetterle di percepire subito un eventuale pericolo. Forse fu solo la sorpresa, oppure un'improvvisa stanchezza, ma quando si girò e vide i rami dell'immenso albero protendersi verso di lei, non reagì nella solita maniera.

Soltanto dopo anni sarebbe riuscita a capire per quale oscuro motivo in quel momento non avesse reagito a quella che sembrava un'aggressione in piena regola polverizzando il malcapitato albero con una palla di fuoco.

Era stata una improvvisa intuizione.

Quando sentì i rami nodosi chiudersi intorno al proprio corpo, la tentazione di scagliare un incantesimo per liberarsi fu fortissima, ma ancora una volta qualcosa dentro di lei le impedì di farlo. Amelia sapeva che gli alberi e le creature della natura non erano né buone né cattive, e si dimostravano ostili solo per proteggere se stessi o l'ambiente che li circondava. Era impossibile che avesse offeso la natura in qualche modo, perché la magia sciamanica si basava proprio sugli elementi della natura stessa, quindi quell'albero…o quella creatura doveva avere altri motivi per attaccarla.

Cercando di restare calma e di non muoversi, Amelia notò un'altra cosa. La creatura non sembrava volerle fare male. I rami intorno a lei la tenevano saldamente sollevata da terra, ma non la stringevano con troppa forza ed alcuni si erano anche spostati sotto i suoi piedi per permetterle di tenersi in piedi da sola. Quando lentamente raggiunse il tronco, lo spostamento dei rami si fermò e lei rimase in piedi davanti alla massiccia parete di legno, mentre la presa si allentava ancora, dandole spazio per respirare. Adesso aveva spazio libero a sufficienza per poter fuggire, ma non lo fece. Quell'albero…c'era qualcosa di strano e potente che lo circondava…e voleva capire cos'era.

Appoggiò una mano al tronco e si chinò leggermente in avanti.

"Che cosa c'è? Cosa vuoi farmi capire?" sussurrò con dolcezza al tronco.

Sentendo il calore della sua mano attraverso la spessa corteccia e il suono dolce della sua voce Zel si calmò un poco. Ma il suo conforto fu solo di breve durata. Ora che aveva la sua attenzione e che miracolosamente lei non era fuggita via – dimostrando ancora una volta quella compassione e quella bontà d'animo che la caratterizzavano – Zel non sapeva più cosa fare.

Il grande stregone che aveva vinto tante battaglie e che aveva guardato con sufficienza chi tentava di comunicare con lui, adesso si trovava completamente spiazzato ed inerme davanti agli occhi azzurri di una ragazza, desiderando con tutto se stesso di poterle parlare e impossibilitato dalla sua stessa presunzione di poterle fare un minimo cenno.

Fosse stato in un'altra posizione, Zelgadiss si sarebbe messo a ridere per l'ironia della sorte. Ma al momento non aveva nessuna voglia di ridere. Non c'erano modi per tornare indietro, lo sapeva. L'incantesimo non era stato completato dal suo artefice e lui lo aveva usato troppo alla leggera, troppo sopraffatto dall'abisso di solitudine in cui era precipitato. Ma ora una luce rischiarava le tenebre della sua coscienza, riscaldando il suo cuore con un tiepido tocco.

Perché non aveva accettato quel tocco quando era ancora in tempo? Perché aveva rifiutato di lasciarsi raggiungere da quella luce e si era ritirato nel suo angolo buio? Conosceva già la risposta. Per il suo aspetto. Ma che importanza aveva una forma esterna se dietro c'era un cuore che batteva? La vita era preziosa in ogni sua forma, questo gli aveva insegnato la sua lunga meditazione su quel promontorio, e soprattutto era importante viverla in ogni suo piccolo frammento. Quanto tempo prezioso aveva perso per capire questo semplice concetto? Ed ora era troppo tardi…troppo tardi per raggiungere quel calore che, con la sua semplice presenza, gli aveva fatto capire che cosa si era perso fino a quel momento…

Si sentì sopraffatto da un dolore terribile, più profondo di quanto avesse mai immaginato e, per la prima volta nella propria esistenza di chimera, Zelgadiss Graywords pianse. Pianse per la vita che avrebbe voluto e che non era mai riuscito ad ottenere e pianse per un sentimento che non avrebbe mai più potuto esprimere.

Pianse per una donna che troppo tardi aveva capito di amare.

Pianse per Amelia.

Due lente lacrime di resina sgorgarono dal suo tronco, scivolando lungo la corteccia rugosa.

Quando Amelia le vide, capì subito la natura di quella reazione. Sentiva l'aura di quell'albero agitarsi intorno a lei, densa e scura come la più profonda disperazione, tanto che gli uccelli erano volati via dai suoi rami, avvertendo con il loro innato istinto il cambiamento nella creatura che li ospitava. Questo la convinse ancora di più della necessità di aiutare in tutti i modi possibili l'infelice essere che aveva davanti. Si concentrò al massimo per capire che cos'erano quelle strane emanazioni che sentiva ; purtroppo non conosceva magie in grado di entrare in contatto con le piante…era un tipo di magia molto antica e molto particolare, che pochi conoscevano. Forse soltanto Zel sarebbe stato in grado di…

Un'idea improvvisa le attraversò la mente come un lampo a quel pensiero. C'era _qualcosa_ in quell'albero, qualcosa di molto lieve ma persistente che le ricordava il tipo di energia di…

_No, un attimo, non è possibile._

Come poteva esserci al mondo qualcun'altro con le emanazioni magiche di un demone e di un golem? E cosa ci facevano in un ALBERO?

Sapeva che era stupido e che doveva certamente esserci un'altra spiegazione, ma il suo cuore innamorato che si rifiutava di abbandonare ogni più piccola speranza non le permetteva di pensare ad altro. Così, esitante, il nome che aveva invocato così tante volte in passato, le sfuggì dalle labbra con un lieve e debole sussurro.

"Zel?"

Quella semplice parola, quella domanda pronunciata a bassissima voce fu sufficiente per rischiarare tutto d'un colpo la mente oscurata dal dolore e dalla disperazione di Zelgadiss. Come una fiammella accesa nella notte più buia, la speranza tornò ad accendersi nel suo cuore e gli riportò istantaneamente la ragione momentaneamente perduta. L'aveva riconosciuto! Dei del cielo…non sapeva per quale miracolo fosse stato possibile, ma l'aveva riconosciuto! La gioia lo invase e per un momento rischiò di ottenere lo stesso effetto del precedente ed opposto sentimento, cioè di appannargli ogni discernimento. Ma per un breve attimo lui lasciò libera quella sensazione e l'assaporò. Era così dolce…così bello il pensiero che la persona che amava era giunta a salvarlo che non ebbe il coraggio di pensare ad altro.

Poi, quando si fu ripreso, accantonò quelle idee e pensò a cose più pratiche, come farle capire che era davvero lui. Pensò febbrilmente a come fare, ideando e scartando subito almeno una decina di opzioni. Alla fine si decise per la cosa più ovvia, ma anche più difficile : tentare di scrivere qualcosa sul terreno. Allungò un ramo e, stringendo i denti per il dolore e la concentrazione, provò a tracciare delle linee che sembrassero lontanamente l'iniziale del suo nome.

Scoprì subito che era impresa quasi impossibile : la flessibilità di una mano umana, anche nella sua forma pietrificata di chimera, era immensamente lontana dalla attuale rigidità del suo corpo legnoso e sarebbe stato come cercare di scrivere qualcosa tenendo una matita tra la punta delle dita. Tuttavia Zel non pensò neanche una volta di abbandonare l'impresa : quella era la sfida più importante della sua vita e non si sarebbe mai arreso. Alla fine, dopo un tempo che gli sembrò eterno, qualcosa di vagamente simile ad una Z comparve sul terreno umido ai piedi di Amelia, nel punto in cui aveva faticosamente provato a scrivere.

La vide trattenere bruscamente il respiro e poi voltarsi di scatto ad osservarlo, con le pupille dilatate e un'espressione che non avrebbe potuto essere più stupita. Gli fece tenerezza vederla così, a bocca aperta come una bambina, e allungò un'altra estensione della sua mano per accarezzarle leggermente una guancia.

Fu quel lento movimento a sciogliere ogni dubbio nel cuore di Amelia.

Chiudendo gli occhi si appoggiò al tronco, bagnandolo con le sue lacrime.

"Zel…allora sei tu…" singhiozzò, lasciando andare improvvisamente tutta la tristezza che la lunga lontananza le aveva causato. Poi un pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente.

"Ma…come sei finito così? Ti hanno imprigionato? Riesci a… a tornare normale?" chiese alzando gli occhi ancora lucidi verso il tronco immobile. Un altro ramo si avvolse intorno al suo braccio e lo strinse leggermente.

"Ovviamente no…che stupida sono a farti una domanda simile…" mormorò poi, ricordandosi delle lacrime di resina e dell'aura di disperazione e dolore che aveva percepito.

Uno sguardo risoluto lampeggiò nei suoi occhi blu. Ora che l'aveva ritrovato avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo tornare da lei, ogni cosa in suo potere. Ed avrebbe scomodato anche i più potenti maghi del mondo se fosse stato necessario.

"Zel, ascoltami. Devo trovare qualcuno che ci aiuti, qualcuno che sappia come fare a sciogliere questo incantesimo. Ma per farlo devo tornare a casa, nel mio regno. Ce la fai a restare così per un altro pochino di tempo? Sarà brevissimo, te lo prometto!" disse cercando di sorridere .

L'idea di vederla andare via, di restare di nuovo solo, fece nuovamente precipitare la mente di Zel nel panico. Sapeva, in qualche modo sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la cosa più logica da fare, ma il suo cuore si rifiutava di lasciarla andare via. Era stato troppo a lungo lontano dal calore di quella luce per poter tornare di nuovo all'oscurità della solitudine, anche se sarebbe stato per poco tempo.

_No, non andare via!_ urlò la sua mente. L'aveva ritrovata, dopo così tanto tempo…non poteva perderla di nuovo. Sarebbe morto senza di lei, senza la sua luce, il suo calore, il suo sorriso che gli illuminava la vita, sarebbe morto proprio come…un albero senza la luce del sole.

E allora capì.

Capì che per tutto quel tempo si era sbagliato, pensando di poter vivere senza dipendere da qualcuno. Ogni cosa su quella terra aveva bisogno delle altre, le piante avevano bisogno del sole, la terra della pioggia, gli animali di altri animali, gli uomini dei loro simili. E una chimera aveva bisogno di Amelia.

_Ho bisogno di te._

Lo disse a voce alta e questa volta la sua voce risuonò profonda nel silenzio della notte. Amelia lo guardò stupita, ma non fece in tempo a dire una parola perché subito dopo un'improvvisa luce invase il piccolo promontorio.

Era come se lo splendore dei raggi di sole si fosse concentrato tutto in un unico fascio di luce, che illuminò a giorno quasi tutta la valle e si distinse chiaramente anche a centinaia di chilometri di distanza. Lei si schermò subito gli occhi con le braccia e riuscì a vedere una fessura aprirsi nel tronco, ma poi la luce fu troppo intensa per poterli tenere aperti e fu costretta a chiuderli.

Quando la luce cessò e Amelia riaprì gli occhi, aspettando un momento perché si riadattassero al buio dopo tutta quella luce, vide che ai piedi dell'albero c'era…Zel.

Gli corse incontro, temendo quasi che fosse una specie di visione e che potesse scomparire da un momento all'altro, ma quando lo toccò e vide che stava bene, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Poi lo abbracciò, stringendolo con tutta la forza che aveva.

Zelgadiss aprì lentamente gli occhi. La vide china su di lui, mentre gli sorrideva tra le lacrime e lo stringeva con una forza degna dei più corpulenti guerrieri del suo regno. Ma a Zel non importava. Vedeva solo i suoi occhi, che brillavano come stelle, e allungò una mano ad accarezzarle una guancia. La sentì finalmente, liscia e morbida sotto le sue dita e sorrise.

Non era sorpreso di essere tornato normale : aveva capito cosa aveva fatto sciogliere l'incantesimo. Il testo parlava di una parola per invertire l'effetto, ma non era stata specificata…diceva solo qualcosa riguardo il desiderio e la volontà. Ora lui aveva capito cos'era…che cosa andava oltre il desiderio e la volontà : era il bisogno. Era un bisogno talmente profondo da non poter vivere senza…era il bisogno di starle accanto.

_Capì che la felicità non è mai la metà di un infinito_

Aveva pensato di poter essere felice così, vivendo in solitudine lontano da tutti, e in un certo senso lo era stato…ma quella non era stata che un lontano riflesso della felicità che stava provando ora.

La felicità di poter contare su qualcuno, qualcuno che avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo ma a cui era bastato semplicemente il fatto di esistere, per salvarlo.

"Zel ma cosa è successo? Dove…" iniziò Amelia, ma lui la zittì, mettendole un dito sulle labbra. Si alzò, portandola con se, e la abbracciò accarezzandole i capelli.

"Grazie" disse semplicemente, quando trovò la forza di parlare.

Amelia alzò gli occhi per incontrare il suo sguardo. In un attimo passarono tra loro un mondo di emozioni non dette e lei capì che in Zel era cambiato qualcosa. Forse adesso era ancora troppo presto, ma era sicura che un giorno lui le avrebbe detto tutte quelle cose che leggeva nei suoi occhi.

Gratitudine, rispetto, devozione e…amore.

Girò la testa a guardare l'albero e trattenne a stento un'espressione di meraviglia. L'albero c'era ancora, fiero e maestoso nel suo aspetto, ma anche lui era cambiato. L'aura magica che lo circondava non era sparita, ma mentre prima diffondeva un cupo malessere, ora sembrava irradiare amore e tranquillità. E le sue foglie, prima d'un verde profondo, adesso erano bordate d'oro, che sfumava verso il centro in un verde brillante, simile a quello dei germogli appena spuntati in primavera. Anche se era buio le foglie dai bordi dorati sembravano risplendere ed al vento che le accarezzava suonavano una dolce musica.

"Guarda Zel! Non è meraviglioso?" disse Amelia in un soffio, osservando rapita quello spettacolo.

Zel alzò la testa a guardare l'albero che era stato allo stesso tempo la sua casa e la sua prigione. Si, era meraviglioso quello che l'amore poteva fare…poteva rendere magiche anche le cose più semplici.

"Si è bellissimo" mormorò in risposta, poi spostò lo sguardo su di lei.

Quando Amelia tornò a guardarlo e osservò la sua espressione, rimase senza fiato davanti all'intensità dei sentimenti che questa le trasmetteva. Zel era sempre stato una persona piuttosto enigmatica da quel punto di vista…la sua compostezza raramente faceva trapelare cosa pensasse veramente. Ma in quel momento era come se tutte le sue difese, quel muro che lui stesso aveva costruito, fossero crollate in lampo. Si sentiva come se stesse guardando nel fondo della sua anima, quella stessa anima che lui ora le stava esponendo senza timore. Incapace di distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, sussultò leggermente quando Zel iniziò lentamente a parlare.

"Quando decisi di diventare un albero" iniziò, facendo poi una pausa per raccogliere i pensieri. "credevo che vivere in quel modo mi avrebbe dato tutte le risposte che cercavo. La pace, l'armonia con la natura mi avrebbero fatto dimenticare il mio problema e vivendo in quel modo credevo veramente di aver trovato il mio posto in questo mondo. Ma non è stato così. Ho capito tante cose, è vero, ma continuava ad esserci un vuoto dentro di me, qualcosa che mi mancava senza la quale mi sentivo incompleto e insoddisfatto… sapevo che dovevo trovarla dentro di me, ma non capivo ancora cosa fosse e per il momento mi ero illuso di aver trovato nella pace di questo posto ciò che cercavo" si interruppe per un attimo, lanciando ancora una volta uno sguardo al maestoso albero che torreggiava sopra di loro.

"Poi, quando sei comparsa tu, tutto il mio mondo costruito con quelle false illusioni è andato in frantumi ed alla fine ho capito quello che stavo cercando, quello che mi mancava. Era l'amore, il mio amore verso di te. Avevo sempre pensato che soltanto trovando una cura e tornando umano avrei potuto ricominciare ad amare…fino a quel momento non mi ero mai concesso di accettare i tuoi sentimenti e di ricambiarli, perché mi sentivo nient'altro che un pezzo di sterile roccia, incapace di qualsiasi sentimento e soprattutto senza alcun diritto di affliggere un'altra persona con la maledizione della mia forma. Ma la tua presenza mi ha costretto ad ammettere quello che da anni tenevo chiuso in fondo al cuore…che ero innamorato di te, come lo sono tuttora. Che la tua mancanza mi aveva quasi ucciso. Che avevo bisogno di te…della tua presenza, del tuo sorriso. Ed allora ogni cosa è andata al suo posto : ora mi sento finalmente completo, anche se non tornerò mai umano. Ma in fondo questo non mi importa più. Non ho più bisogno di essere umano per poterti amare" concluse, sfiorandole la guancia ancora una volta con un dito.

_Ora era insieme luna e sole, sasso e nuvola_

_era insieme riso e pianto_

_o soltanto_

_era un uomo che cominciava a vivere._

Era vero e se ne accorse soltanto dopo che lo aveva detto. Tutta la sua ansia di diventare umano, le sue inquietudini e paure erano state cancellate come neve al sole davanti allo sguardo pieno d'amore di quegli occhi azzurri colmi di lacrime, che stavano brillando di felicità. E quando lei, non riuscendo più a parlare, gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò, Zel sentì il suo corpo di fredda roccia riscaldarsi come se fosse stato davvero umano. Quelle labbra morbide avevano fatto improvvisamente nascere dentro di lui qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare : una passione travolgente, assoluta, che lo prese alla sprovvista e che non gli lasciò altra scelta se non quella di cedergli. Zel si arrese volentieri a quella nuova esperienza : approfondì il bacio e sorrise sulle sue labbra quando avvertì lo stupore di Amelia. Ma poi la sua mente smise di funzionare del tutto quando lei gli rispose con tutto il suo amore

Le pietre potevano diventare incandescenti al sole e lui aveva finalmente trovato il sole della sua anima.

Da quel momento non lo avrebbe più lasciato andare via.

_Ora c'era un canto che riempiva la sua grande, immensa solitudine_

_era quella parte più sincera che ogni favola d'amore_

_racchiude in se, per poterci credere._

Fine

_Nota dell'Autore :_

_ACK!! sviene sulla tastiera con gli occhi a spirale per l'eccessiva quantità di zucchero in quello che ha appena scritto. Cosa dire? Decisamente mi è venuta fuori una cosa molto più melensa di quello che avevo intenzione di fare…ma a volte l'ispirazione gioca brutti scherzi. ;;_


End file.
